


Midnight Snacks

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Marvel Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Sam, Small kisses, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: Based on this prompt: Tony Stark and Sam Wilson  Avengers tower  Midnight snacks





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I love them with my whole heart. Be nice to them.

Tony stumbled into the kitchen, coffee mug clutched in his hand. He honestly didn’t know why he drank it anymore, his body had long since become accustomed to caffeine. 

Despite knowing it would do nothing for him, Tony began brewing another pot, absently tapping his fingers as he waited. If only he could figure out the exact equation needed to make Sam’s wings that little bit more aerodynamic. It would make the glide smoother and allow him to move more swiftly away from, or knowing him towards, threats. 

He was so deep in thought, watching the coffee drip into the pot with a vague sort of comprehension, that he didn’t notice the other person entering the kitchen. Not until the lights were suddenly turned on. It was a shock to his system, to say the least. Tony had pretty much perfected making coffee in the dark, so he hadn’t even bothered to turn the lights on. Obviously, this newcomer did not share in his superior night vision.

The intruder was none other than Sam Wilson, dressed warmly in a green knit sweater and some flannel Hulk pants. And he looked tired. The kind of bone deep tired you get when the world is weighing on your shoulders, and you can’t sleep because of the horrific things you see when you close your eyes. Tony knew that look. He wore that look, more often than not. 

Nodding politely, Tony set about gathering ingredients. Some chocolate chips, bananas, pancake batter. They wouldn’t be made from scratch, like his mother used to do, but they wouldn’t be terrible. He measured and mixed, carefully adding some ingredients, and adding others with a careless intensity. As if the disproportionate ingredient adding was, in actuality, proportionate. 

Sam watched curiously, through eyes heavy with exhaustion, as the resident genius puttered around the kitchen. He snickered a bit to himself when Tony had to drag a chair from the table to reach a pan, which someone had placed above the stove, rather than below it. 

Tony pointedly ignored Sam’s snicker, opting to continue with his business. He measured out two perfectly sized pancakes, waited until they bubbled, then flipped them. He methodically worked through the batter, letting his mind drift to think about what might be plaguing Sam. He wouldn’t ask, knew that wasn’t always the best course of action, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. He worried about all of his team, but Sam especially. 

Once the pancakes were done, Tony turned off the burner, put them on two separate plates, and set the at the bar. He collected some syrup and Nutella as well, sitting next to Sam. 

“Comfort pancakes. I’ll be offended if you don’t eat them. So even if they’re terrible, choke ‘em down.”

Sam smiled, a small smile, but a real one. Tony smiled back. Then they both tucked into their pancakes, the kind Tony’s mom would make anytime Howard missed an award ceremony, or a birthday.

Sam made some frankly obscene noises while he ate, but Tony excused it, knowing full well how wonderful the pancakes were. 

Once they were finished, Tony gathered up the plates and took them to the dishwasher. He looked back at Sam, practically falling asleep at his place. Smiling fondly, Tony walked back by, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Sam’s head. 

“Rest now.” He said simply, before walking down the hall, to the elevator that would take him to his floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request stuff on my tumblr @goldenageofespionage


End file.
